1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet techniques have been applied to office printers, home printers, and the like. Furthermore, they are being recently applied to commercial printing. In commercial printing, printed sheets are required to have print feel similar to that of general printing paper, rather than having print feel of a surface of an ink jet paper on which an ink absorption layer is formed on a resin coated paper that completely shuts out penetration of ink solvent into base paper.
Further, it is required for an image to be formed to have high quality.
In connection with the above, a recording medium with improved curl and cockle while print feel is maintained by forming a blocking layer using a binder and a white pigment layer of which water absorption amount is controlled has been disclosed (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2009-73158).
Further, a recording method which uses a photocurable aqueous monomer ink on a paper recording medium has been disclosed (for example, JP-A No. 2001-323194).
However, even for the image forming method using a recording medium described in JP-A No. 2009-73158, further improvement in curl and cockle has been desired, and also more improved adhesion to an image to be formed has been waited for.
Further, according to JP-A No. 2001-323194, only the image forming method using an ink jet paper is described and a printed material having a feel like that of general paper cannot be obtained.
The present invention, which is devised in view of the above, has an object of providing a method of forming an image with excellent adhesion to a medium for recording an image to be formed by inhibiting occurrence of a curl and a cockle at the time of forming the image.